


Crazy Yandere Boy

by AlphaExPrototype



Series: Crazy Yanderes [2]
Category: Original Work, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Murder, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaExPrototype/pseuds/AlphaExPrototype
Summary: Being a new student in your school, one particular boy has set his eyes on your beauty. His eyes became fixated on you and will do anything to get you. Even if it means killing everyone who goes near you just to get his achievement.Will contain mature content. Such as rape, lemon and of course violence!





	1. Chapter 0 : New Student

Quick information before the story.

The story is presented in different Point of views. This story will contain mature content. Such as violence and smut in the future, as the story goes on. If this isn't your type, please stop reading, otherwise please enjoy the story!

Not to mention that this story takes place in the same universe as my other yandere story, the one called 'The Unknown Stalker.' I changed the name of this from Wattpad, but that's all I changed the story is well the same.

*************

**Y/n's POV **

It's been a while since I've moved in with my big brother, Ray. He has been living all by himself ever since he got a job as a doctor. Me however? I had no choice to stay with my loving brother, after our grandparents died of old age. My mother and father would look after me, but that wouldn't be the case for I still remember 8 years ago when they died in a car crash, when a drunk driver straight up t-boned them.

I'm quite saddened that I have to leave my old school as it's too far away from my brother's location, luckily he enrolled me to local high school. "Y/n, dinners ready! Come on now sis, while the food is still hot." Ray shouts from the kitchen making me snap out of my daydreaming back to reality, I did feel my stomach grumbling and boy o' boy! I'm STARVING!

I got off my chair and quickly left my room to go downstairs and with great agility I reached the dining room with ease. My brother is sitting opposite to me already eating, I looked at the table to see all of these fabulous dish that my brother made. Using the utensils beside the plate, I took a huge chunk of the lasagna and munched aggressively and drank my cola with delight. With my stomach full, I let out a sigh of relief, "that was de-li-cious! Thanks for the meal, Ray." "No problem lil sis. By the way are you excited to make new friends at your new school tomorrow?" Ray asks while he cleans the dishes. I let out a twirl of excitement to express that I'm ready for tomorrow's new adventure.

***_The Next Morning_***

***_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_***

I woke up to the annoying alarm clock doing it's job to see that it's currently 8:00 am. I got up and rubbed my eyes with a bit of morning stretches to get me on my feet. With my brother still asleep for I can see and hear him next door snoring with drool dripping from his mouth without his shirt on, I honestly find my older brother quite a cutie with him showing his bare muscles and his short brown hair.

A moment later I packed away my school supplies and change into my school uniform, on the kitchen I made toast and ate it along with some beans and left for school, hopefully I don't fart in class because of it. Hopefully...

***_At School_***

**Kira's POV**

Another boring day of school, I wonder who the new kid will be that I heard will be joining my class. I hope that the person isn't anything much of an a-hole just like most of the guys in this school. While the entire class waited patiently for the session to begin our teacher came in with a female student that I've never seen before, she must be the new kid on the block I presumed.

"Hello everybody! My name is F/n L/n. I recently moved in with my brother so I had to change schools. I hope we can be friends." Y/n let out a beautiful smile with her hands behind her back with a soft voice when she introduced herself. I couldn't figure why my heart started beating so fast, there is something about Y/n that I need to find out. Before I came to my senses she sat down to an empty seat beside me which made my heart raced like a hummingbird's. I took a small glimpse at her, but my eye traced her entire body into a single focus on a particular part. Y/n's massive breasts...

It feels like I'm a massive pervert for staring at her mounds, but my eyes are glued at them. I just know that hers are the fullest out of every girl in this school.

"Kira Akagi, would you mind showing Y/n around the school premises for today? Don't worry I'll give you a free pass from homework for today." I looked up with my attention caught, apparently my teacher wants me to give Y/n a tour around the place. Which I happily accepted, this could be my chance to make a new friend. Good thing I took this opportunity to take a lovely lady like Y/n for a tour, it would've been bad if that big shot Itsuki got the chance but he's too busy hanging out with that sleepyhead Hisashi and that popular girl (The Female Reader from The Unknown Stalker X Reader series). Sure the girl they hang out is cool and intelligent and all, but Y/n has something special in her, I can just feel it.

"Umm excuse me... Can you please tell me your name?" Y/n shyly asks in return I introduced myself. "Oooh~ I see! That's a cute name you have there Kira-kun." Y/n's compliment made me blush beet red, she's the first one to ever say such a nice thing about me. Every girl I've tried to talk to either evaded me or pushed me away. But Y/n is different, she has this pure innocence that I **_WANT_** to take care of.

I held her hand throughout the tour I gave her while blushing and stuttering along the way. I found it hard to talk to her eye to eye, due to her amazing beauty. The way her hourglass body swayed with every moment and every inch her breasts bounced in each step and her beautiful e/c eyes that you could stare at all day. My body had never felt more exited since forever, I think I might masturbate while thinking of my dear Y/n naked tonight.

"Hehe thanks for the tour Kira-kun."

Just hearing her sweet voice made my member harden without noticing, I crossed my legs together to block off my boner from showing making myself look bizarre at Y/n with her head slightly tilted to her right, confused to why I'm doing this.

The school bell rang signaling for everyone to go home, although this means I won't be able to spend more time with Y/n, a huge frown formed in my face.

"Ah! Looks like schools is over. That felt pretty short, talk to you soon Kira-kun?"

"Ahaha... Ha... N-no problem Y/n. I hope we talk each other soon."

Y/n wanders off to the horizon, but my feelings haven't had enough of her sight. So I decided to follow her, to see where she lives at. I stalked her from the shadows, away from her line of sight while keeping a close distance. The weather was pretty windy today, playing an awesome role blowing Y/n's skirt upwards revealing her cute pink panty as well as her round well sculpted ass that I wanna crave so badly. Drool slips off of my watery lips with my red eyes glowing at her tasty white flesh. "Oh Y/n~ you look so delicious and delicate. I can't wait to eat you up. Mmmmh~!"

But what I didn't notice was that a fellow boy from my class has his arm around my Y/n's waist along side with that dorky bastard accompanying her while they chatted, I couldn't believe that this was happening the entire time when I was daydreaming of Y/n!

That green haired boy, his name is Randy. How dare he touches Y/n! I said furiously inside my head ready to pop a vein. While the tall brown haired guy, Welkin is just there chatting away I'll spare him for the time being, that's if he keeps his hands off her. But for Randy... I'm gonna have to dispose of his body, but I think a '_little'_ torture should bring out the _fun_ first.

**Y/n's POV**

"Maybe you and I should go out for some tea, what do you think Y/n?" Randy asks me while he closes his distance tightly with a wink on his face.

"Give her some space Randy. You're going to crush her with your weight!" Welkin jokingly tells Randy in which he didn't, so I decided to escape the greenette's hold.

"I appreciate the accompany and offer, but I think I'll have to decline. Unless you're taking me to a cafe with your pocket money." With that said, Randy gulps hearing that he'll have to use his own cash to treat me in. Seeing his reaction made Welkin and I laugh.

"You know, Randy. There's a special cafe where girls dress up as maids that you can take Y/n." Welkin says.

"You mean the same expensive cafe that famous girl from our school works at? The shy girl that always hangs around with Itsuki and Hisashi?"

"Yup! That one. Most specifically the men there only came for her outstanding beauty and nothing else?" Randy points out.

_Wow. That girl must be really special if everyone likes her. _

"She May be beautiful. But I think Y/n is far more superior!" Randy suggests.

"Yoooou're~ only saying that, because she turned you down and that Itsuki threw you into the ground for hitting on her. And now you you're taking a shot at Y/n." This comment by Welkin-kun made Randy hold his heart as if he were stabbed, while making a pained face.

We continued our lively conversation but soon had to find separate ways back to our home. Today is quite an eventful one. I told my brother, Ray about the fun I had on my first day of school and I can't wait to meet up with my new found friends. Ray smiled, seeing me hyped from today had released some stress off him.

**Kira's POV**

So this is where Y/n lives huh? I took a picture of her house just a reminder from where she lives, while I scrolled to a ton of screenshots I took of her rear view when the wind blew her skirt with such force. I couldn't wait to jack off to these pictures. But first things first! I have to kidnap that son of bitch Randy for touching my precious Y/n with his **dirty** hands! Without a moments notice, I raced through the streets to finally catch up with Randy who's about to unlock his front door.

I snuck up behind him and knocked him out using a potted plant from his front garden. Bleeding a bit from the attack, I dragged Randy's unconscious body back to my basement undetectable. It would've been weird if my parents were still alive, but they aren't. I set up my basement as a torture chamber with soundproof walls with Randy tied up to a table on all four limbs, naked.

"Hmmph!? Kira? What are you doing with that scalpel? And why am I tied up naked?" Randy asks without even panicking.

"Oh~ I'm just going to gouge out your eyes, cut off your tiny dick and gut your insides while conscious! All because you're touch is tainting **my precious** Y/n!!!" I sang to him happily with my intentions, but he laughed it off thinking this was one of my dumb pranks.

Feeling very irritated I put on my gloves and slowly cleaved his penis off with my scalpel, sending Randy screaming with horror in disbelief.

"What's the matter Randy? Don't you like your new circumcision? I think it's handsome!"

Using his bleeding cock, I shoved it all the way to his mouth making Randy taste his own sausage. Randy starts to choke and gag from his own **TINY** length which made me confused on how on earth does that even work?

Nevertheless I poked both of his testicles with my blade causing them to bleed while I took my lighter and cooked his eggs into a hardboiled egg. The reaction was priceless with tremendous amount of tears spilling from Randy's eyes as he cried many inaudible sounds of agony. I took the dick out of his mouth and shoved it right in his asshole and back to his mouth for some extra flavoring.

Looking at the time, it was nearly midnight and I need my 8 hour sleep or else I'll wake up late for school!

"Enjoy the night down here Randy. I'll be back tomorrow after school." With that I left Randy suffering in my basement while I slept in ease, knowing that's one less competition for me to deal with.


	2. Chapter 1 : Making new friends

**Kira's POV**

It was 2 am in the morning and I couldn't sleep because of that damn Randy invading my dreams. Inside my dream he was kissing my lovely Y/n! And I couldn't let that happen, even if it took place far from reality. I simply went back to my basement, still wearing my pajamas because I'm too lazy to change and with swift movement I stabbed Randy from his navel and upwards until it reached in between his chests. Randy woke up from the agonizing pain that surged through him while I sliced his skin open and pulled it apart, showing his red muscles.

Screams echoed the room with Randy's plea but to no avail I cut his stomach open, pulled his intestines out and wrapped it around his neck. I attached his insides into a ceiling and hung him high up, suffocating Randy from his own intestines. Using the ginormous furnace at my basement, I threw of what remained of Randy into the blazing fury of the flames.

The bloody bastard's blood got all over my hands and I washed them off with some energy left on me, I slid my pants down took out my phone to look at Y/n's sweet curvy ass and began jacking off. I imagined that my large penis rammed her asshole while Y/n moans my name in delight, with such lewd thoughts I came in an instant all over the photo of Y/n. Exhausted from the sensation I finally slept like a baby.

**Y/n's POV**

This morning when I got to school, I was surprised that Randy wasn't there to be seen, except for Welkin who just happens to walk past the school gate with his arms stretched upwards while yawning. "Good morning Welkin-kun! Have you seen Randy this morning?"

"No, no I've not. He's usually here earlier than the rest of us, weird huh?"

***_Riiiing!_***

"Class is on this early?" I asked after hearing that constant ringing.

"No, the school bell doesn't sound like my ringtone... Ringtone? Oh~....." Welkin facepalms himself after realizing where the ringing emitted from.

"Ah! That's my phone! It must be my girlfriend Naomi ringing me, alright I'll see you later then Y/n?" Just like that he ran faster than the roadrunner from the Looney Toons series.

_Huh? I didn't know that Welkin had a girlfriend, although were in the same year he and I are in different classes which made me sad. I hope to catch him later on meet his girlfriend so I can make more friends_:)

I got inside the building but too bad I actually forgot where classroom was, even though Kira gave me full tour yesterday. I sighed at the thought of Kira getting mad at me for getting lost, but he showed me too many facilities in this darn school. It was just hard to remember everything when Kira was also stuttering along the showcase he gave me.

I saw two a gang of students, it consisted of two male and a single female. One of them had black hair and blue eyes which had bags underneath his eye-bags! Poor fellow must've been too busy with assignments. The other one was a like a TITAN, the red head guy was built and stood about 6 feet and 5 inches tall! The girl had gorgeous long hair with such massive jugs, hers seemed **WAY** bigger than mine.

"E-excuse me sir. Do you know *insert class number* is?" I asked the tall redhead who towered over me with his height, I felt like a midget because I'm about 5 feet and 3 inches tall, whereas these three students stood like giants. The group looked confused and surveyed the area to find my voice that called up to them, only feel ashamed when they had to look down because of my small height.

"Gah! Wait? Who's there? Oh... My apologies! I didn't think you'd be so small to— ghkkk!? Owowowow!!!" The tall girl pinched the redhead's cheek and dragged him away. "Excuse me while I teach Itsuki here about his rude manners, you can ask Hisashi for directions, sorry about that." That beautiful girl just dragged a giant with a pinch while he struggled.

The black haired boy called Hisashi stretched his arms up and released his yawn with a couple of rubs to his eyes. "Oh that class, yeah sure I'll help you." Hisashi happily gave me the directions for my class and we went our separate ways, but something felt off about him and I can't point it out. Boy those guys were bizarre...

I continued along the corridors and at the edge I bumped into something...

***_THUMP! WHACK! _***

"Owww! Ouchies!" I landed on my butt with my backpack on the floor as I scratched my head and butt in pain, my eyes were still closed.

"Oh gods, I'm very sorry for bumping into you. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The voice sounded very masculine and apologetic, I opened my eyes and had to look up to the tall light brown haired boy who's still bowing.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize too much." I tried to calm the boy down from getting too worried about my situation. With him done with bowing he looked to my face and I immediately blushed a bit from his handsome features, those brown caring eyes especially his caring smile. I just had to know his name.

"Wait a second, aren't you Y/n?" He asks.

"Yes I am. Have we met before?"

"No. It's just that we're in the same class and I've never really got the chance to talk to you. My name is Sakuta, it's a pleasure meeting you."

'_Sakuta?_' The boy sure has a cute name...

"U-Umm... Sakuta-kun. Would you like to walk to class with me?" Sakuta picks up my backpack from the ground and offers his stretched out hand to pull me up. I took his kind offer and we chatted along the way in this long corridor to class, but I had a feeling that somebody behind me was furiously staring at us.

**Kira's POV **

That asshole of a dead meat Randy got blood all over me! I'm _always_ early in the morning for school but I had to take a quick shower first to remove the stupid stench from getting drenched by his blood! No matter! I can still hurry up with the school being in my line of sight. When I did get there, the loner Sakuta himself crashed into my delicate Y/n! Like how could he!? Just the way those two laughing while walking to class together breaks my sorrow heart. It makes me want to MURDER SOMEONE!!!

~~~~~~

Class started and I was already sitting down beside with my beautiful Y/n by my side. Y/n looks so focused on the lecture while I gazed my eyes upon her luxurious long h/c hair put up in a ponytail; with my arms inching away from touching her sides. Gods I want to just **FUCK** her already! I wanna tip her clothes off, spread her legs wide open and tear her hymen as I welcome my gigantic dick inside her. In my mind I was thinking of murdering Welkin, but I remembered that he has a girlfriend so there's no point of him getting close to Y/n when he has Naomi.

On the other hand, Sakuta here is getting completely comfortable around Y/n and it's pissing me off! He managed to make her laugh and smile while I didn't have the confidence to give a bright conversation yesterday. Looks like I have to step up my game.


	3. Chapter 2 : Sweet Dreams

**Kira's POV**

During class my head heated up like a malfunctioning kettle with my anger slowly rising until it reached a certain limit where I could just EXPLODE! That damned teacher assigned us in groups of two, and the worst part is that Sakuta is paired up with my lovely Y/n!

It was the end of the day, and the cockroach of a man decided to accompany me to discuss about our assignment.

"You okay there buddy? You seem to be staring at Y/n a lot during class..." I turned around to with a sharp glare towards my assigned partner, Roy...

"I see, you must fancy her as well as I do. Am I right Kira?" The annoying kid nudges my shoulder lightly but all it did was make me hate him more. I kept my mouth shut, trying my hardest not to spit some hot fire f-bombs at Roy. But suddenly he reached my limit that I could take when he made a sickening comment about Y/n.

"It's not your fault Kira, I mean every boy in this class would kill for a sexy girl like Y/n. Just look at her modest fat breasts that I wanna squeeze with my very hands! I should take the chance to ask her out before anyone else does." Roy spoke with determination and great confidence that he'd take Y/n out on a date. Like hell I would!

My house was pretty near, but I decided to take a sharp right turn towards the dark alleyway with Roy behind me still. "You're right Roy, some people **would** _kill_ for a girl like Y/n..." I said with my breath sounding sharp with disgusting taste. The bright smile from Roy's face slowly turned into fear with his legs trembling. "K-Kira! What are you doing?" I took my concealed knife out from my backpack and lunged at Roy, pinning him down with my weight while shutting his mouth using my left hand as I proceeded to pummel him with multiple stabs to the stomach.

Darkness formed around my eyes with my bangs shadowing my eyes from Roy as he welled up in tears of pain and agony, I kept stabbing and ripping his lower midsection now with both hands as he stared to crawl for safety, Roy looks down realizing his lower half was missing with a trail of his small intestines stretched from the distance he had crawled away from me. Roy soon faints from this and dies shortly afterward with a few inaudible screams.

I threw his remaining body parts inside a nearby bin to put the blame into someone else. With that I headed back home to take a sweet shower and masturbate to pictures of Y/n. The warm water dripped all over my body while stroking my now erect penis with Y/n's naked body pictured in my mind. I stroked faster and harder thinking of me destroying her fragile pussy to the point she cried for me to stop. My vision all became white when I came all over the bathroom's walls.


End file.
